Galactic Federation
This is a profile of the Galactic Federation from Metroid. Summery is the primary known sovereign government in the Metroid universe. It is governed by the Galactic Federation Council. It was formed in the year 2000 of the Cosmic Calendar when representatives and delegates from many civilized worlds coalesced and established the intergalactic Congress known as the The Galactic Federation. A golden age of peace and prosperity followed, and trade prospered with thousands of ships ferrying goods between planets across the galaxy. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Chairman of the Galactic Federation **Chairman Volg (Former) **Chairman Keaton (Currently) Military Leaders/Councillors *Commander Adam Malkovich *Chief Hardy *Chief Rodney Aran *Ensign *General Alex Miles *The Colonel *the ringleaders *Virginia Aran *Judge Racklas Notable Individuals/Champions *Samus Aran (Bounty Hunter) *Damara *Doctor Wells *Dr. Madeline Bergman *Federation Empath *"Federation official" *Fleet Admiral Castor Dane *Gray Voice *Head Quarantine Officer *Kreatz *Luis Ramirez *Michael Kelbaugh *Old Bird *Operators *Platinum Chest *Potato Farmer *Quarantine Officer *Ryan Powell *Scott Petersen *Sir *Big Bro *Captain Dare *Commander Nemo *grave digger *Jeff McCloud *Klaus Schneider *Lily Thran *Miguel Luis Garcia *Bomad *Zegan Doh *Fleet Admiral Military unit Infantry *Fleet Troopers *Federation Troopers *Officers Special *Chiefs *Fleet Mechanics *Lab Workers *Federation Surgeons *Federation survey Troops Heavy *PED Marine *Federation Force Aircraft Fighters/Aircraft *Anhur-class patrol ship *Aries-class transport *Cargo ship *Cestus-class fighter *Delta-class Strike Fighter *Federation Starfighter *Galactic Federation dropship *Galactic Federation Military Transport Hygieia *Galactic Federation Reconnaissance Drone *Hunter-class gunship *Laser Launch Pod *Samus Aran's Gunship *Space Research Vessel Marina *Stiletto-Class Fighter Battleships *Federation Army Special Ops Battleship VIXIV IV *Griffin-class frigate *Galactic Federation Battleship VIXIV |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Power Suit Ranged Weapons * Explosives * Territories Earth * Age founded/conquered: 2000 * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Humans, Aliens * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 4 Galactic Dominance: The Galactic Federation possesses the means of travelling across the galaxy via with faster than light methods for their space ships, as they possess their own colonies on other worlds as well. Power Sources Science: FTL Travel (The Galactic Federations have created many space faring ships that allows the federation to send supplies and resources to far distances across the galaxy.) Conquest Stats Tier 7-A: Multi-Planet: The Galactic Federation controls numerous systems in the galaxy, hence the name Galactic Federation. Power Stats DC: Small Star: Samus Aran defeated Dark Samus, who can survive the destruction of Dark Aether, which was converted to energy, when beaten and nearly killed. Planet: Samus' arsenal includes Power Bombs, which can destroy planets, and her other weapons should be at least somewhat comparable. Country: Samus can fight against Mother Brain and destroy her shield, which not even tactical missiles capable of destroying countries can break. Island: Samus fought against Ridley at his weakest, who can destroy a mountain, in her original Power Suit, and is even more powerful in the Legendary Power Suit. Destroyed Arachnus-X, and the original, weaker Arachnus can fight against her in the Power Suit, with the Fusion Suit. Town: '''Samus should be comparable to her own durability in Zero Suit against standard Space Pirates. '''Town: Federation Marines should be around this level (Likely higher with Phazon enhancements). Dura: Small Star: Samus is capable of trading blows with Dark Samus, even taking a few hits in. Town: Samus survived her crash landing on Zebes. Country: Samus taking blows from Mother Brain. Island: Samus taking blows from Ridley. Town: Federation Troops should be somewhat similar to Samus in Zero Suit. Speed: Massively FTL+: Samus Aran can keep up with Meta-Ridley who can tag her ship flying at 10,000,000c. At least Massively Hypersonic+: Speed Booster allows her to run at Supersonic speeds on Zebes, which has 136% Earth gravity; quadruple digit Machs at bare minimum, and she can keep up with Ridley, who can fly across the planet. At least Massively Hypersonic+: '''Faster than her base Power Suit. '''Superhuman: Federation Troops with power suits with enhanced speed. Skills Stats The Galactic Federation troopers are well trained and well equipped, they managed to fight against menaces such as the Space Pirates, The Marines are far above any ordinary man. When they find themselves in a pinch, they would even resort in hiring powerful bounty hunters that would help hunt down these criminals. Strengths/Pros The Federation Army is well organized, capable of defending transport vessels at times and even achieve victories over the notorious pirates that are known for their hit and run tactics. Weaknesses/Flaws Despite how mighty the Federation has become, it is also victimized by taints of corruption that comes from their own government. A Space Pirate prisoner designated P-1 claims that the Federation discriminates against species it considers "primitive", such as the "Simians", or races it considers responsible for previous conflicts, such as the "Elfin". Although P-1's testimony is of dubious accuracy, it should be noted that his stories seem to resonate with the experiences of members of both species. The Federation can even be worn down by a superior force in either strength or numbers as teams of marines can be wiped out by swarms of splinters. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Samus Aran.jpg|Samus Aran, one of the few Bounty Hunters the Federation hires when situation calls for it. GFtrooper trio.png|The Galactic Federation Marines, some well trained forces ready for battle. GFHQ.png|The Galactic Federation Headquarters. Congress Member Keaton.jpg|Chairman Keaton, the current leader of the Federation. Category:Metroid Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Tier 7-A Conquest Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Protagonist Category:Gaming Category:Sci-Fi Category:Science